1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly. More specifically, the present application provides illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure, including those relating to a hinge assembly for use, for example, in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle hood hinges include one hinge member connected to a vehicle body and the other hinge member connected to a vehicle hood member. A pivot or hinge pin pivotally connects these two hinge members to one another for opening and closing movements of the vehicle hood member.
In the event of a pedestrian crash (with the vehicle), the head of the pedestrian may be struck by a top surface of the vehicle hood member. This impact of the pedestrian's head against the hood may result in a serious brain injury of the pedestrian. Such a serious head injury may occur, for example, when there is an insufficient clearance between the vehicle hood member and its rigid/stiff underlying components. Maintaining a sufficient gap between the vehicle hood member and its underlying components that allows for the pedestrian's head to have a controlled deceleration may often be difficult given the vehicle design constraints, such as aerodynamics and styling.
Examples of known mechanisms for raising the vehicle hood are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,303,040; 7,413,049; 7,931,111; 7,975,797; and 8,069,943.